Traditional stone or manmade stone walls are assembled together in the shape of a wall and typically held together with mortar by grouting. A wall behind the stone also typically requires a lath material which must be coated with mortar as well. The mortar and lath materials are required due to the weight of the stone or manmade stone which ultimately adds expense and time to jobs.
Various attempts have been made to use manmade materials which are less expensive and require less labor. Some materials are formed in preformed sheet like structures which are applied to a wall desired to have a stone like faced. However, these preformed sheets or structures do not allow for variation of dimension of the wall. Alternatively stated, these preformed sheets limit dimensional changes of a wall only to some dimension which is a multiple of the base dimension of a single sheet unit.
Other designs have been used, such as stamped concrete or textured concrete. However, concrete material is extremely heavy and therefore requires additional structure to support the weight of such concrete. Other materials have been formed in an attempt to provide a rock or stone like appearance, however such materials do not appear completely realistic and therefore have not been widely accepted.
It would be desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies known in the prior art and provide a lightweight stone like material which does not require the use of a lath and mortar material to support the weight of the stone. It would also be desirable to provide a material which may be formed in various dimensions, so that walls of any size may be formed with only minimal cutting of the stones required.